Junkyard Affairs
by lizteroid
Summary: New chapter up. Please keep R&Ring.It's a BombaMunk pairing, also with Tugger, Demeter, and a few random appearances from Jenny and Victoria.
1. New Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats the musical, though I wish I did...! 

My new fanfic, please be nice, I've had quite a long break from my other one, so I thought of a new story to begin.

* * *

"Phedra!", screeched Macavity throughout the lair, his voice echoed along the corridor and even into the rafters of the huge warehouse he had acclaimed. 

Some small pawsteps were heard moving into the main chamber of the warehouse and the owner, a small, black and gold queen shivering in terror, stood in the huge doorway and answered, "Y...yes, Macavity?".

"Where's your sister? You know the rather attractive scarlet one?"

"I'll find her", she turned to go, when he boomed, "I haven't saw her in a few days, she owes me, if you catch my drift? When you find her, tell her to come to my private suite, we have a few things to...complete", he said the last few words with a disgusting, sadistic smile, and Phedra felt her heart sink as she heard him say them, she knew exactly what he meant. Him wanting her sister for sex, meant that she had been spared at least the night.

She turned to go in search of her sister and to break the heart wrenching news that Macavity required her for the night.

* * *

Phedra found her sister talking to one of the more charming rogues who worked as Macavity's henchcats, his name was Mungojerrie, and even Phedra who had basically grown up in the warehouse with her sister, had developed a soft spot for him. Pandora and Mungo had always been pretty close, most probably becasue, since he'd joined Macavity's tribe when he, like Pandora and Phedra, had been abandoned by his mother, Pandora took an instant shine to him and vice versa, he thought she was the most stunning queen he had ever seen, and she thought he had the most charming nature ever. 

Phedra crept up behind them, and hid behind a lobster crate, she waited for them to go silent, they did but, when Phedra peeked around the edge of the crate, Pandora had snuggled herself into Mungo's arms, he was trailing kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder blades, she purred in contentment. Phedra thought it best to break their little love fest up before it got any steamier and she got embarassed, she jumped around the lobster crate and startled them, Pandora blushed under her already scarlet fur and Mungo just looked uncomfortable, so he got up and left.

"What's the deal Phed?", Pandora glared at her sister.

"I'm sorry, but I was starting to get embarassed"

"How long were you there for?"

"Well, I...erm..."

"Never mind that, what did you want?"

"I came to tell you that Macavity wants you in his private suite", Phedra lowered her head.

"He, he what?", Pandora's attitude changed from being her usual self confidence, even coquettish sometimes, to an attitude quite similar to the one her sister sported. Pandora's eyes filled to their full capacity, before letting one single lone tear skim her pale cheek, she soon scarpered as she didn't like anyone to see her cry, especially her sister.

* * *

Pandora stopped at the beginning of the pier and slumped down against a barrell, she let out all her bottled up tears, and wailed for what seemed like hours to her, until she heard pawsteps and tried to cover the evidence that she had been crying in case it was Phedra, or even worse, Macavity. 

The cat who owned the pawsteps suddenly marched around the end of the barrell, and he gave Pandora a surprise, it was a cat who she had never saw before, she was certain he didn't work for Macavity, yet he seemed familiar to her. He was a silver, handsome, strong, tiger-stripped tabby, who had a very sensitive nature surrounding him, which immediately put Pandora at ease, as he sat back onto his haunches next to her and curled his tail around his paws.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you crying? I heard you and came to see if you were okay", the tom said in the most tomly voice imaginable.

"I'm fine, honestly, I just needed a bit of personal space, away from the boss, but that's almost impossible to do when you work for Macavity", she shivered at his name, because she thought of all the vile things he had done to the queens who worked for him, including herself.

"Wait, did you say Macavity?"

"Y...yes, why?"

"I'm quite ashamed to admit this but, I'm his brother"

"You're his **brother**?", she tried to discreetly move away fromhim, but he was on the ball, being the Jellicle protector.

"Hey, I'm nothing like him you know, you don't have to move away from me", he flashed her a dazzling smile, which made her blush, "Come on, dry your eyes and give me a smile?".

She looked away from him, fixed her whiskers, dried her tear stained cheeks and turned back to face him with her killer, trademark smile, which made his face light up.

"_Wow_, that's a way to smile!"

She began to blush under her fur again, which she thanked Everlasting Cat for it being scarlet, a natural camouflage for embarassment.

"Can I have the priviledge of knowing your name?", he asked her.

"Sure, it's Pandora, Pandy or Dora for short, how about you?"

"Just Munkustrap"

"What about Munk for short?"

"Well, I've actually not heard that one before. I usually get Straps from my brother", he smiled and chuckled a little.

"Your brother?"

"Oh, not that one, my other one, well, another one, I have two brothers back at my tribe"

"Oh"

"Do you wanna come back to the Junkyard with me?"

"I...I can't, I...", she was interupted by an earpiercing sream, "Phedra! My sister, she's in trouble, I need to get to her".

"Your sister's here too?"

"Mmm"

"Come on, I'll help you out, it's about time we had a family reunion".

And with that, they both ran in the direction the scream had come from...


	2. A Family Reunion

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Cats, or any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews though...Tragic & XxXcatXxX.

* * *

When they came to a halt, Pandora and Munkustrap didn't know which way to head for, the screaming seemed to be coming from all directions. Munk got a hold on his breathing and controlled it so that he would be able to hear where the screams where coming from, he took a moment, and then, "Quick, this way, I'm certain". Pandora took off behind him, and although she shouldn't at a time like this was, she was admiring his bottom and quickly scolded herself for doing so. (She did take a mental picture of it though ;D ) 

All of a sudden, Munk seemed to stop, dead in his tracks, and Pandora didn't know what had hit her, or rather what she'd bumped into...! Munk turned slowly to face Pandora, not wanting any unnecarssary noise, he gave a quick signal for Pandora to be silent and she gave him a rather cheeky wink in response, which he decided to ignore until later.

"I'm going in", he whispered to Pandora, it took her a few moments to realise what he'd said and then, "But you can't, Mac'll tear you to bits, I won't let you, let me do it, at least I'm the one who's **supposed** to be here", and with that she turned and marched into Macavity's quarters.

"Pandora, I thought you'd never come", said Macavity in his most sultry voice yet, "Come, take a seat by me, you know you want to".

"Macavity, how can you say such a thing, where is my sister? You know the smallish, shy one?", Pandora retorted.

"Why, Pandora, do you really think I'd harm my mate?"

Pandora sneered at his last remark and turned her head as he got up and walked towards her.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done it before", she answered him, in barely more than a whisper.

Macavity started to circle her, he ran his tail up and down her legs, and wound it round her own tail, he pulled her closer to him, she gasped and he started to move his face closer to hers, Pandora had caught sight of her younger sister, Phedra perched upon a pile of cushions, and with a gag in her mouth and she was in floods of terrified tears.

Pandora thought of a plan, she played along with Macavity, as if she hadn't noticed her sister there. He started to tighten his grip on her and she kept playing along, Macavity then began to kiss her neck and down towards her shoulders, then back up to her face. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, which eventually she began to return, but when she caught sight of her sister's confused expression, that's when she knew her plan must be put into action.

Just as she suspected, Macavity pushed her towards the area where he and Phedra would mate, she was still playing along, but as he bent her down and was about to lay on top of her, she gave him an extremely hard quick which sent him flying across the room and into a stone wall, this gave her enough time to untie Phedra's gag and most of the ropes around her.

"Dora, I thought you'd never hear me, I was screaming and screaming, but he just didn't stop, I mean", Phedra trailed off, as she saw Macavity moving, but he didn't get up, "I was so scared, I prayed you'd hear me, and you did, thank you Dora".

Pandora wrapped her arms around her little sister, and held her tightly, "Phedra, of course I will always be here whenever you need me, okay? And I did hear your screams, it just took a little while to find is all".

Just as they where about to leave, Macavity hauled himself to his feet, he gave a menacing chuckle and his eyes where cold and full of hatred for the sisters, "Did you really think you could do that to me, and get out of this room alive?", he started to walk towards them, Pandora shoved Phedra behind her for safety.

"Whatever Macavity, we will get out of her alive, whether you like it or not", Pandora gave a whistle and into the room burst Munkustrap, "See, I'm always well prepared Macavity, are you?".

"Macavity", Munkustrap said with enough coldness in his voice that would freeze beer.

"What, what are you doing here, this is my territory, you have your Jellicle tribe, you have absolutely no right to be on my territory, get out!", Macavity snarled.

"Well, I'll be going soon, just gotta save my friends who are in need", he gave a wink at the sisters.

"Who's that?" Phedra asked her sister.

"Just a tom friend of mine, why?"

"I know his face is all"

"Okay".

Munkustrap had unsheathed his claws and Macavity was about to release his jagged, razor sharp claws when Phedra, completely out of the blue launched herself at Macavity, she dug her own claws right into his fur and even pierced his skin underneath, Macavity let out a yelp that would have shattered any remaining glass in the warehouse, he flung her off and was about to charge at her when Munkustrap and Pandora both stood in front of Phedra as protection.

"Fine, you win this round Munkustrap, but mark my words I will come at you in the black of some terrible night, and bring with me a pointy reckoning that will shudder you"

"Hey, isn't that The Crucible?", whispered Phedra to Pandora.

"I don't know, yeah?", she answered back, "Oh my God, Macavity you're not even a proper villain, you can't just steal someone elses script and pass it off as your own, get real, that is so Copyright".

"Yeah, get a life, or nine", shouted Munkustrap as they were leaving.

Macavity, too injured to move, just glared at the departing, and grinned to himself. He was already planning his revenge.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, once again, thanks for the reviews. And I know this is short chapter but I will write more soon, keep reviewing!!!! Also forgot to mention in the last chapter, I've changed the names of Bomba and Demeter for reasons you will find out in later chapters!!! So exciting. 


	3. Midnight, not a sound from the pavement

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Cats or as in the last chapter, I forgot to mention, I do not own The Crucible either.

* * *

They walked into an alley, and Phedra slumped down against a garbage can, they had walked for about two hours straight and were exhausted, Pandora soon followed suit, as did Munkustrap. 

It wasn't long before Phedra had falled asleep, and the other two cats were watching over her. Munkustrap shifted a bit, but retracted his paw as he had shifted so that it was resting on Pandora's butt, she lifted her head, but he had turned away, so she walked around him, and lay on his other side.

"You didn't have move it you know", she told him, but he pretended to be asleep, "Munk!", she gave him a nudge, "I knew you weren't asleep, I said you didn't have to move your paw".

"Huh? What are you talking about, Pandora?", Munkustrap tried to act soft, but his facade didn't fool her.

"Your paw. You didn't have to move it. From my butt", she giggled as his expression changed from playing the fool, to being damn right embarassed.

"What? My paw was touching your butt?", he exclaimed.

"Uh huh, and I said you didn't need to move it, I enjoyed it", she gave him a wink again.

"Uh...uhh, I must have been dreaming, yeah, dreaming", he searched for the words.

"Must have been a pretty good dream?"

He was speechless, she'd caught him off-guard. "Okay, okay, you win, you caught me red-handed..., sorry, I didn't mean that...", she cut him off, she placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Was it a good dream then?"

"So, what do you say we find a more private garbage can...catch my drift?", he was very pursuasive, as she agreed.

"But what about, Phedra? What if she wakes up and I'm not there? What if...", now it was his turn to silence her, with a kiss, "She'll be fine, come on".

He took her paw in his and lead her off towards a place he knew all too well...The Jellicle Junkyard.

* * *

"Where are we Munk?", she asked him. 

"Somewhere special only a selected few know of", he answered.

"Oh, okay"

When they got to the 'somewhere special only a selected few know of', Munkustrap left Pandora to take in the breaktaking view over the whole Yard, as he went to collect a sleeping Phedra.

"Wow", is all Pandora could say to herself, and as she turned to show her reaction to Munk, he had vanished, "Munk?!"

"It's okay, I'm here", he bounded back into sight with her sister in his arms.

"Thanks Munk", she leaned in and gave him a quick lick on the nose, he could've dropped Phedra, because at this moment, he didn't know what was happening to him, his guess was he was becoming an adult tom. His guess was correct. He became all hot and flustered, and began to blush under his silvery fur.

"Munk? Are you okay?", asked Pandora, she had noticed his sudden change in attitude towards her, going from a little embarassed when she had caught him with his paw on her butt, to down right shyness around her, a change which had happened within several minutes of moving from one sopt to another. "You're not..._mad_ at me are you? I mean, I know we've only just met and all, but...". He cut her off again, this time he had placed Phedra down on the floor, and swept Pandora into his arms, and was now kissing her, in only a way she had ever dreamed of.

"Mad? Me? At you? Don't be stupid Dora." he began to say, after the kiss had finished, "I really like you, and hope you feel the same way about me?", he hoped she'd say yes.

"Munk! Of course I feel the same way, it's just" she stopped to think of a way to explain it to him, "Munk, listen, I know Macavity's your brother and all, but Phed and I, we live with him and she's his mate, me being his bit on the side, but that's where we make our home. As soon as he's healed and feeling he's got the strength, he'll come for us, and I don't won't you to get hurt or anything saving us, so, I think it's best if we don't see each other a..." Munk had turned his back and Pandora could she he was shaking, "Munk? Say something? Please."

He turned back to face her, and looked into her deep, golden eyes, "Dora, I want you and Phedra to come and live with us". He noticed Pandora's puzzled expression, "What?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, my family and our tribe"

"You have a tribe?"

"Yeah, we're called the Jellicles, have you ever heard of us?"

Phedra suddenly woke up and sat bolt upright, "Jellicles? That's where I know you from!"

"Guessing you've heard of us then?", Munkustrap chuckled as he helped Phedra up onto her feet.

"Yeah, and I know you, you say you're Macavity's brother?"

"Yes, unfortunately, how do you know me then?"

"Well, before Dora and I went to live properly with Macavity, I had a bit of a tendancy to wander. And one day I wandered into a strange place, with lots of garbage and like, _junk _everywhere, everywhere was as silent as can be, and me being me walked into a pile of trash, and sent it clattering to the ground. I tried to get away from the commotion I'd caused but, my path was blocked by a certain silver tom, and that's how I know you. I knew I'd see you again someday!" Phedra wrapped her arms around Munkustrap, unaware of the past ten minutes or so that Pandora and Munk had spent together, "Do you remember me?!"

"Well, actually, come to think of it...yeah. I'm sorry if I frightened you but, it's my job, well it is now, wasn't then. I'm the tribe's protector, and the next inline to Jellicle Leader"

"I've heard of you. You're Old Deuteronomy's son, aren't you?" Asked Pandora, she had recognised too, "I recognise you from somewhere too, but I can't seem to put my claw on it, let me mull over it, it'll come back to me, soon. I hope"

"Yeah, somewhere, I knew I'd saw that fur somewhere before too, you'd never forget fur like that, it's stunning", he walked around her, looking her up and down, "Just like you", he whispered in Pandora's ear, and she turned a darker shade of scarlet than her fur.

"Well, since we've been talking about the tribe, let's go and meet them!", Munkustrap announced to the sisters.

"Really?" asked Phedra.

"Really, really" answered Munkustrap.

And with that, he led the way towards the entrance to the Jellicle Junkyard and the tribe that lived inside...

* * *

Author's Note: Bit of a random chapter, I know! But I thought I'd stick a little bit of a history behind the Phedra and Munkustrap characters 

Let me know what you think. XD


	4. The Naming Of Cats

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats the Musical. I'd love to though as we all would.

* * *

Munkustrap led the sisters into his home, the Jellicle Junkyard, and as soon as he had stepped through the gate, 

"He's back, he's back. Munkustrap's back", the princess who couldn't have been any more than two or three moons old, froze as she stared at Phedra and Pandora, who entred behind Munkustrap with cautious expressions.

"Munk's back?" said a heavily pregnant tiger-stripped, leopard spotted queen, "And with company" she said, looked the sisters up and down then ran off to find the Jellicle Leader, Old Deuteronomy.

The princess of pure white fur, walked curiously around the two new arrivals while they waited for the Jellicle leader to arrive. Pandora bent down to her eye level, but the princess too cover from this strange queen behind Munkustrap.

"It's okay" explained Pandora, "I know I'm new, but I would never hurt a princess as beautiful as you, what's your name?".

The princess looked up from her hiding place, and Munkustrap looked down at her, gave her an encouraging nod and she trotted over to the new arrivals and sat down in between them, Phedra also bent down to talk.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours first!" the tiny princess bargained with Pandora.

"Okay, I'm Pandora, you can call me Dora if like. This is my little sister Phedra".

"I'm Victoria, but I do prefer to be called Vicci" the princess whispered to them, "just don't tell my mom, that's her, over there". Vicci pointed at another heavily pregnant queen with white fur and cream tabby markings, "She hates anyone calling my Vicci, but I like to use it to torment her!"

"Right! What's her name?" asked Phedra.

"She's called Jellylorum, do **not** call her Jelly though, at least not until you know her properly" warned Munkustrap "especially now she's expecting, she takes it to heart!"

"What about her?", said Pandora pointing to the other heavily pregnant queen.

"That's Jellylorum's sister, Jennyanydots, she on the other hand, doesn't mind having her name shortened, we all call her Jenny, and I'm sure she'll love you two, she's so motherly, it's just her nature, I suppose", Munkustrap told the sisters.

"So how many more weeks have they got to go?", asked Phedra looking between the expecting queens.

"They're actually due anytime now, both of them, would you believe!"

"Everyone looks so comfortable here, don't they Dora?" Phedra had a forlorn moment and it showed on her face, "not like back at the warehouse, huh?"

"Oh, Phedra, why'd you have to bring that place up? I'm sure we'll love it here, and judging by everyone's faces, they all love it too!", said Pandora a bit snappily in fact.

Before Phedra even got the chance to argue back or even say a syllabyl, the Jellicle Leader was making his way over to the sisters with welcoming arms. He was maybe the largest cat either of them had ever seen, except maybe apart for the time Pandora had been told to entertain a rather ugly, huge persain back at the warehouse, while Macavity was cooking up a deal for some loot, but that's another story. Munkustrap walked over towards the rather ragged, old piece of fur that was headed towards them and wrapped his arms him.

"Dad, I see you're well? I've brought two new queens wanting to be a part of the Jellicle tribe we are now. What do you say?", asked Munkustrap.

"Well, they look respectable enough" Deuteronomy said as he gazed at Phedra, the smaller and more normal coloured of the two sisters, "I don't see why there's a problem in letting them join in our festivities and they better be fast learners, the ball is only two moons away, I hope it's enough time for them to learn all the dances and songs for the ball", he then averted his gaze onto the taller and slender queen, he first looked her up and down, then held his paw out to her, "Come here, to me dear, I would like to study your fur, it's most unusal, I've never saw anything like it before"

Pandora, looking at Munkustarp who gave her the same nod he had given Victoria just moments earlier, walked forward towards the leader of the Jellicle tribe, and took his hand. He hand soft fur covering his paws, not matted or course like she had imagined just by looking at him. He stood up so she could take a seat next to him, and he could admire her fur.

"It's of most unusual colour, and the texture is to die for" Deuteronomy told Pandora. The queens who were surrounding the new members of the tribe were all giving her daggers and she didn't mind, she liked the attention afterall. "What is your name child? And who are your parents?" Deuteronomy asked her.

"Well, well, my name is Pandora, sir", she thought she'd best add a 'sir' just to be on the safe side, and then she looked down to her lap "I don't know who our parents are, we were abandoned even before our eyes opened"

"We?"

"Oh, sorry. My sister, Phedra and I. We went to live with..."she had looked at Munkustrap who cut her off before she could say his brother's name.

"Went to live with who?" Deuteronomy probed.

"Erm, we got, erm..."

"Adopted" chipped in Phedra, "by...erm"

"A human! Who owns..."

"A vet's surgery!" Phedra was used to scraping Pandora out of sticky situations, and knew that when the time came, she would do it for her.

"So, you were abandoned at birth, basically? And then got adopted by a human who owns a vet's surgery?" asked Deuteronomy.

"Yes?!" said Pandora with a hint of secrecy in her voice

"Wise move, I suppose living with a vet, you'd never get ill, am I right?" questionned Deuteronomy.

"Yeah!" chuckled Phedra, she was wiping a little bead of sweat from her brow, and frowning at her sister for getting them into such a situation.

"Well then, I think it's time to officially make you members of the Jellicle tribe, as the sun is now setting on our precious junkyard" Deuteronomy stood to call the rest of tribe around to witness the ceremony in which the sisters would become members of their tribe. "Jellicle's gather round here, we are about to take our newest members on a journey, a journey to become fully fledged members of our special tribe, the Jellicles. Now Pandora and Phedra do you solomnly swear to stay with this tribe and never leave for another tribe or to create another from scratch?" The sisters both nodded. "Settled, now you will need to change your names, any suggestions?" The sisters both look at each other, then back to Deuteronomy and shake their heads. "I thought so, Phedra, you shall be called Demeter, after the goddess of the Earth and harvest, as we are entering the Fall. And Pandora, although your name means gift, and you are a new gift to the tribe you shall be called Bombalurina, after your fur and it's **luring** nature. I now pronounce you fully fledged Jellicles" And with that, Deuteronomy patted them both on their heads and sent them off with his eldest son, Munkustrap to find the a den.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, that's why I changed their names to Phedra and Pandora, so they could become Demeter and Bombalurina and part of the Jellicle tribe. Please R&R I'll return all I get . 


	5. The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats the Musical. Full stop.

* * *

As the weeks flew by, he just couldn't take it anymore, she just got lovelier by the day, and the Ball was getting nearer, he didn't have a partner. He'd had enough, he jumped down from the old rocking chair, where he'd been watching her sexy, red figure flaunt itself in front of Alonzo, Munkustrap and Coricopat, the latter not being very interested, as he was kitten sitting his and Tantomile's son, Mistoffelees. 

Tugger marched right up behind Bombalurina and entwined his tail around hers and he draped his arm casually around her shoulders, he said, "How's it going with my favourite toms in the yard and not forgetting the sexiest minx in town?" he gave her a cheeky wink and then went and perched himself in between Alonzo and Munkustrap.

"Hey Tugs", Bombalurina said in an airy manner, "what brings you this end of the yard? Only I thought you'd want to stay were the queens are?"

"Touché Bomba, but I was just about to ask you the very same thing?" Tugger retorted, _I am **not** going to let you win this time_.

"Well, my reason is I just needed more company than just my sister or two heavily pregnant queens" she said very matter of factly, "why? What's your excuse?"

"You", there he'd said it.

"Huh?"

"_You're_ the reason I'm this end of the yard, and I'm not trying to hit on Cassie or Exotica, or anyone else for that matter" he was psyching himself up, he was ready to tell her he wanted her, "I've liked you ever since I first saw you, and I don't usually believe in love at first sight, or love for that matter, but ever since I saw you the day you and Demeter joined the tribe, _I've not stopped_ thinking about you, and I just wanted to ask, will you to go to the Ball with me?" he felt so pleased with himself at this moment, he felt nothing could ruin his mood.

"Well, actually Tugger, I don't know how to tell you this but, I already said yes to Alonzo"

"Oh Bomba I knew you'd say yes, I...you **WHAT**?" he felt so crushed, his eyes began to prickle with tears. _How could she do that to me? And trust Alonzo to get there first._

"Tugger, I'm sorry, if I'd known you were going to ask me, maybe I wouldn't have given him an answer" she grasped his arm and then held his paw in hers.

"I think I'd best be going" exclaimed Alonzo, a little too loud.

"Yeah, Tantomile will be wondering were I am with Misto" agreed Coricopat.

"Um, Cori? Won't she be able to sense were you are? I mean she is psychic afterall?" asked Munkustrap.

"Shh, Munk. I thought I'd use it as an escape" Cori shouted as the three toms and a kit left the scene leaving an emotional wreck, once known as **The** Rum Tum Tugger, and an **overly** sympathetic Bombalurina, which was a rare trait among her characteristics.

"Tugger, listen" she searched for her words, "I could easily just say no to Alonzo, I'm sure he'd understand. I mean..." she fell silent again. She dropped her head and stared at her paws on her lap, then reached for his paw again, she held it and then squeezed it tightly.

_How could I be so dumb_ she thought, _I really like him and don't want to miss this oppourtunity to go to the Ball with him, my first Jellicle Ball, and I get to go with **The** Rum Tum Tugger! _"Listen, Tugger, I just wanted to say, I really like you too, and would love to go to the Ball with you, I'm gonna tell Alonzo, right now".

"No, Bomba, don't break it off with Alonzo, just cause of me, I'll find someone else to go with, it'll be cool. What d'ya say? Huh? Still friends?" he returned the paw squeeze, and gave her his killer smile, which made her blush. "You should go with who you wanna go with, it's your first Ball, and it should be a happy occasion, understood?"

"But, Tugger, I really do wanna go with you, I was just scared I didn't have a partner, then Alonzo came and asked me to go with him, and I said yes. But that's not the point, I'm gonna tell him that I don't wanna go with him, I wanna go with you!" _Wow! I'm good, but that was such a mouthful to get out! Aww, look at his face, he's so cute. This will be the best Ball I've ever been to, not that I've been to one before but, heck, who cares?!_

"Are you sure you really wanna go with me? It's not out of pity or anything is it?" his expression had changed to a picture of want and desire, he couldn't bare to be pitied or sympathized, he just couldn't.

"Of course it isn't" she sighed deeply, then continued, "I love you, Tugger, and I really wanna be with you!"

His head shot up to face her as soon as she said those words. _She loves me? Oh my God! I so love her too. _"Bomba! Really? I love you too! And like I said, I don't believe in love, but know I doubt that, cause I think I'm **in** love!"

"Oh, Tugger! It was meant to be! Us two, together, and in love" he nuzzled her, and then she stood up, "I...I have to go tell Alonzo that we're not going together anymore, I'll catch you later okay?" He nodded and she turned her back and walked in the direction the three toms had walked before.

_Pandora, you so have him where you want him! All you have to do now is get the one you **really **want. _And she walked away with the most seductive smile she could muster.

_You've done it Tugger, you're a champ. You've snagged yourself the Jellicle hottie and just in time for the Ball, that'll show Alonzo!!! _And Tugger also left the clearing they had been sat in, to go in search of Munkustrap to tell him his news.

* * *

A/N: Oh My God! What's going to happen? Who is the cat Bomba **_really _**wants? Find out in my next chapter, and remember to keep reviewing, I'll return any I get. . 


	6. Some Parted Grouse or Salmon Paste?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats...and all the rest. 

A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter, although no-one reviewed, I thought I'd best put a new chapter up anyway! So here it is...

* * *

It was the week before the Ball, and it was the hottest day the whole world had seen in quite a while. Bomba was atop of the old TSE1 sunbathing, the other cats were either a lot smarter than to be out in the sun or they were just plain boring (so Bomba thought anyway). Munkustrap was on his rounds, checking everything was fine and in order around the yard, when he happened to glance towards the car and saw Bomba on top of it. He quickly blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but no, he wasn't, she was there and he thought she looked like a ruby burning in the sun. Stunning. 

_Wow_, he thought, _she is one fine queen, but she has Tugger to take her to the Ball, and she had been asked by almost every tom in the yard, she practically had to beat them off with a stick. It's not fair, Tugger gets all the queens, Alonzo has, Alonzo...I don't know what Alonzo has, and that other brother of mine, well...he's, he had, I don't know, I'm not going to think him._

Munk looked again at the scarlet queen basking in the sun, and thought for a moment. He plucked up his courage and walked over to her, but stopped before she notcied him. Why did he always get so nervous around her? Ever since they first met on the pier when she was crying, and then there was the time when he was kind of asleep, but not, and his paw found it's way to her butt, and several other occasions, which he'd care not to remember.

No, he didn't care that he always got nervous around her, actually he didn't mind. _Tugger must get nervous around her, I mean he would, wouldn't he? Who cares, I'm gonna just go for it_.

"Bomba?" he half shouted, half squeaked. She sat up and leaned back on her elbows with an enormous smile on her lips.

"Hey stud!" she replied. Now he knew why he got nervous around her, when she called him things like that, he was bound to! _No! Block the nervousness out, Munk. You can do it_.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure. Jump up!"

He jumped up and perched himself next to her, so that their thighs were touching, there wasn't much room on the roof of the car, but there was more than he let on, so he got away with it. She just lay back down on her back and closed her eyes, he lay back too.

After a slight pause, he broke the silence. "So!" this startled Bomba, she gave a small jump and snapped open her eyes. "Where's everyone else?" he asked making smalltalk, he didn't know what else to say.

"Um, I don't know Munk, perhaps hiding in the shade, you know what they're like, well a lot of 'em. They're boring!" she closed her eyes again. "Hey, what's the deal? Shouldn't you be patrolling or something?"

As her eyes were closed, she didn't see him turn beetroot under his silvery fur, and he searched for words to answer her with.

"Um, um...I, I, I just fan...fancied, a...a break" he let out a sigh of relief, "I've been patrolling all day, I need some rest, huh?"

"Hmm, sure!"

"Hey listen, you haven't saw Dem for a while have you? So, I was thinking about asking you round to our den for supper. What d'ya say?" he asked her with an inkling of hope coming through in his voice.

"Sounds good to me, was that Demeter's idea?"

"No! I mean, no. I just thought of it now. So you're coming then?"

"Yeah, what time about?"

"Whatever's good for you, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. See you after" she relaxed again, as she felt his thigh slipping away from hers, and then sound of him landing on the ground as he jumped off the roof of the car.

Bomba rolled onto her stomach and thought. _Munk is so sweet, thinking of inviting me round to share supper with him and Dem. Demeter is so lucky to have a tom like him_...

While she was thinking about her sister and brother-in-law, she drifted into a soft sleep...

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock!" came Bomba's voice from outside their den (an upturned bookcase with a hole for the entrance) as she rapped on the wood. 

"Oh! Come in. I didn't think you were coming once it got past eight. I thought you'd forgotten!" chorused Munk, as he led her into his and Demeter's den. "Dem, your sister's here!"

"Okay, I'll be through in a minute" came Demeter's voice from through another hole leading to a seperate chamber.

"She's just finishing up cooking! So, did you enjoy your little sunning session?" Munk asked, and he pointed to a cushion and gestured for her to sit down.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. Thank you! Did you have to go back to patrolling once you left me?"

"No, I couldn't, I'd been walking around the yard since dawn, so I just came back here and had a rest, but I'm patrolling tonight with Alonzo"

"Oh right. All work, no play, right?" she laughed, and he joined in. He hadn't noticed how truly beautiful she really was, until now. She stopped laughing and noticed he was staring at her. "What? Munk? What's up?"

He returned to Earth with a bump. "Sorry, just daydreaming!"

"About what? Anything interesting or just something dumb?" she asked him, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Oh, just..." he was cut off by Demeter entering with three saucers of salmon fillets she got from a friend of Alonzo's, a jug of cream and some napkins. "Sorry to interupt, Bomba, but I can't remember, do you have cream or not?"

"Oh, it's fine Dems, here let me help you, you've got your paws too full, and yes, I do have cream" Bomba helped her sister with the crockery and jug.

"So, long time, no see! How are you dear sister?" said Demeter in a rather piss take kind of accent.

"Oh, darling, you'd never guess what happened today" Bomba mirrored her sister's accent. Munkustrap froze, he was going to get found out. He had been flirting with his mate's sister. He knew he'd get found out, but not this fast. "As I was sunbathing" _Here it goes_, he thought, _nice knowing you world. _"A bug of some description came and perched itself on my nose, and as I sat up, I think I must have breathed in a little too heavily, as I swallowed this insect, I mean it didn't have a particularly charming taste, but it wasn't all bad. Anything new with you dear?" _Well, thank Heaviside for that! I thought I was a gonner! _

"Well, actually, no." Demeter said, changing back to her own accent. "Cream?" she asked her mate and her sister as she offered the jug to them.

"Go on then." said Munkustrap, "You know, you look after me so much, Dem, I love you for that!"

"Oh, Munk, don't be silly, and not in front of my sister, you know she hasn't got anyone to make home with!" whispered Demeter. "Sorry about that Bomba. I don't know what's got into him, he's only started being like that today" Demeter told Bomba when Munk left to get another napkin for himself as he gave his to Bomba after she spilt the cream into her lap. He helped her clean up. :-o

"What do you mean, he's only been like that since today?" asked Bomba

"Well, when he came home from patrolling, he seemed...different, I mean really different. I just can't figure out what's happened, and he won't tell me anything"

"Oh, Demeter, maybe he's just...maturing, you know becoming a fully grown tom?!"

"Yes, that's it! That's what must be happening!"

Munkustrap came back into the main chamber with an extra wad of napkins in case a repeat of the cream spillage happened, he sat himself down next to Bomba this time, and then moved when he realised he'd sat next to the wrong sister!

They ate their salmon and drank (or lapped up) their cream, and those napkins did come in handy, as Bomba (the messiest queen) thought it would funny to start a cream fight with Munkustrap, who gladly joined in, and then Demeter thought she might as well join in too, so the three of them had the best fun they had ever had since the sisters first joined the tribe only a few weeks ago. As Demeter brought in the dessert, Bomba noticed Munk staring at her again, and acting all weird, like Demeter had explained, she didn't really take much notice of it though, she was used to people looking at her. But not like that. _Is he **hitting** on me? Oh My God, he is! Demeter **cannot** know about this! What do I do? Should I smile back? No! He'll think I like him. Wait. I **do**! Oh My God, I like my sister's mate!!!! What do I do???_

_Is she smiling back at me, or is that just me wanting her to? No, really, she is. Way to go Munk! She digs you, oh no, now you have two sister's. Well, if Tugger can do it, then so can you. No. Wait, it's wrong, Tugger get's away with it, because that's who he is. It's not for **me** to do, I'll leave that to my brother! But, if she's smiling back at me, it must mean she **does** like me._

After their dessert, and a lot more smiling at each other, it was time for Bomba to leave and get back to her own den (the boot of the TSE1, lucky for some!) and get some rest for the early start she has in the morning (learning the last few moves of the dances for the Jellicle Ball). "Well, thanks for having me over, but, I like gotta go now, it's getting late, so I'll help you clear up if you want?" she started to gather the plates for her sister.

"No, no, you just go, it'll be fine. Munk will clear for me, anyway we need an early-ish night for our early rise tomorrow, you know what we're doing right?"

"Of course, of course, I'm not that dumb you know! Just kidding, we're going over the dances yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay then, I'll let you go now. See you in the morning, I'll come get you. Bye!"

"Bye Demeter. See you Munk!" she blushed as she went through the entrance and waved her sister Goodbye. _Bomba, what are you going to do? You do like him, and it's so very obvious, just be grateful your sister **didn't** notice anything! _And she walked across the deserted Junkyard with mixed emotions about the whole day, she reached her den and crawled straight into her bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow, her world went black and she was sleeping, dreaming about the events that she had witnessed through the day...

* * *

Ooohh, "Bomba and Munk sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Is it love or just a figment of the imagination? Find out soon!!! 


	7. Macavity's Not There!

Disclaimer: I don't own...I can't be bothered writing this on every chapter, we all get the picture.

* * *

It had finally arrived, the Jellicle Ball was here. Every single cat in the junkyard had eagerly anticipated its' arrival, even Jenny and Jelly's newborn kits, Etcetera and Pouncival. 

Bomba and Demeter spent all day together getting ready, they rehearsed their dance moves and sang through their songs. It had been a rather uncomfortable and difficult day for Bomba, being stuck with her sister whose mate she thought was hitting on her. Demeter on the other hand, found it the perfect excuse to spend time with her sister, as they didn't spend as much time together as they'd like to.

Bomba and Demeter found themselves sharing out the Jellicle's gossip between them, "I don't think that Cassie will take a liking to that will she? I mean Alonzo! Come on, for one, he's already a father and he's only he's only two! For two, he talks too much and for three, Cassie would kill me!" Bomba laughed as she shared this with her sister.

"So, how many people actually know that Alonzo asked you to the Ball?"

"Well, there's you, Alonzo obviously, Tugger, I don't think there's anyone else"

"Why did he ask you if he's mates with Cassandra? Isn't one queen enough?!"

Bomba's face dropped as she heard her sister say those words. _if only you knew Demeter_. But, she quickly thought of something to reply with.

"Well, he obviously thinks I'm absolutely irresistable doesn't he?" she said, her eyes glinting and her smile broadened.

"Oh, Bomba! What's the **REAL** reason?"

"Real reason?! Demeter! You can read me like a book! Okay, but you can't tell anyone. He asked me because Cassie's pregnant"

Now this time Demeter's face dropped, and Bomba noticed it.

"What's up Dem? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Is that what they do to expecting queens in this tribe? Just leave them in their dens and pick another queen?"

"Well, I don't know Dem, maybe he just didn't wanna feel stupid!" Bomba looked out of her den to see the clearing was filling up with the rest of the tribe, she took Demeter's paws and helped her up, "Come on, it's time for some fun!"

Just outside Bomba's den was Munk, he was looking even more handsome than he ever could (in Bomba's eyes), he made her heart skip a beat as he flashed the sisters a delightful smile when they left Bomba's den. He walked towards them and took Demeter's paw in his, he led her off to join in the Jellicle festivities. As they walked away, Bomba noticed Munk look behind him and he shot her a wink, just as Tugger walked up to her, took her paw and followed his brother.

* * *

It was after Bustopher's song now, a cat neither of the sisters had met before, but Bomba had a singing part in the song, when there was an ambush scare, the cats all went for cover, while Munk and Alonzo went to investigate. 

Bomba and Dem took cover under an upside down wheelbarrow, Bomba noticed that her sister had been acting differently all day but decided not to say anything until now, "Dem? Is something bothering you?"

"Why would you say that? I'm fine and perfectly healthy"

"Demeter, you're my sister, I know there's something wrong, please tell me!"

"Bomba, honestly, there's nothing", she stopped as Bomba gave her the I-know-there's-something-up-so-you-best-tell-me face, she looked down into her lap, then looked back up into her sister's eyes.

"Come on Dem, what's the goss?"

"Okay, it's just...I don't know why on earth I'm worried about this but...I'm, I'm not doing the mating dance at this year's Ball"

"Wh...what? Why not?" Bomba almost screeched in outrage.

"Well, let's just say, Munk and I have already signed on the dotted line"

"So have Tugger and I!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Dems! You mean you're..." Bomba looked around to check nobody was eavesdropping before she continued, "You're pregnant?"

Demeter gave her sister a nod as an answer, then dropped her head. Bomba took Demeter's head in her paws and lifted it so they looked into each others eyes.

"Then, what's wrong?" Demeter looked away from Bomba's gaze, "It's not Mac's is it?" asked Bomba, Demeter's head snapped back round to shoot her sister a glance, "Of course it's not, do you really think I would still be carrying if it were?!" Bomba shrugged then shook her head.

"No, it's Munk's but, I just don't think I'm ready to be having a kit"

Just as Bomba was about to sweep her sister into an embrace, Munk appeared at the entrance to the wheelbarrow. He gave them the all-clear, and the rest of the tribe emerged from their hiding places .

* * *

It was time for the reinactment of the Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Demeter loved this one, as Munk sang the story to the tribe, she felt so proud having him as her mate. She was absolutely certain he would understand if she didn't want to do the mating dance, but for what reason? She wasn't ready to tell him about the kit. 

It had come very quickly, and once all of the cats had done a quick solo, the mating dance had come. Demeter had needn't have worried, a few cats didn't mate, Jenny and Jelly because they'd just had their kits, their kits, and as it so happened, Munkustrap. His father had asked him to keep an extra eye on the tribe after the ambush scare.

There were a few more songs before the sisters were due to perform their number. The sisters met Jenny and Jelly's mates, Skimbleshanks and Gus, for the first time since they had joined the tribe. Both toms had jobs, Gus being a feline star at the local theatre, and Skimble was the stationmasters cat. Skimble's song was before Bomba and Demeter's big debut.

The introduction to their song began and the tribe took seats all around the clearing like they were watching a Cabaret act. Demeter was the first to sing, while Bomba lay behind her on the tyre and waited for her cue.

"I'll tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!", Bomba stood up as Demeter kneeled on the floor, all watching could tell they had rehearsed this lots. They were now singing together and it was coming to the end of the song, "Macavity, Macavity, Macavity, I'll tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!"

On that last note, there was a round of laughter and some crashing...

"Macavity!" Demeter screeched, she needed no one to prompt her, she knew his scent by memory, the only thing was she couldn't see him.

Old Deuteronomy came rushing over to her, just a little too fast for his large frame, Demeter just jumped onto his back, he began to spin, faster and faster until she flew off his back with his fur in her paws, it revealed none other than...

"MACAVITY!" screeched the tribe as the disguise was hastily cast aside.

Munk immediately ran in front of his mate to protect her from her old mate, and his brother. Macavity let out a cold, cruel cackle as he unsheathed his claws.

Munkustrap, Alonzo and Skimbleshanks put up a great fight which sent him packing back to his warehouse with a few broken ribs, gashes here and there and Skimble had whipped him up with his pocket watch, causing him to break both his wrists (and they say cats land on their feet? Yeah, right!)

Although the other two did contribute a lot to saving the tribe, Munk received the worst injuries. He was left to the care of Demeter, Jelly and Jenny, but mostly Jenny and Jelly as they were the two queens who were nurses.

* * *

After all the commotion, Demeter thought it best not to tell Munk until he had fully healed. He'd received two bruised ribs, a tear in his left ear, a deep gash in his leg and Alonzo had accidentily sliced his tail. 

Bomba had now ventured over to the where the three queens were nursing Munk, with her new tom of the moment, the charming, the handsome, the one, the only, Rum Tum Tugger. Demeter had always laughed at how her sister had a new tom almost every moon, she'd been that way ever since they worked for Macavity, and now she had brought that part of her personality with her.

"Hey, Demeter. How is our hero of the hour? Not too hurt I hope?" exclaimed Bomba, who was leaning against Tugger's chest and he had his arm around her waist.

"Well, he'll be fine in a few days, but he has bruised ribs"

"No action for him for a few days then?!" joked Tugger. Demeter blushed and Jenny shot him a look as Bomba laughed.

"Dems, can I have word?" asked Bomba.

"Sure, shall we go outside?"

"Yeah".

They left the makeshift hospital wing, and stood around the corner of it. "Dems, have you told him yet?"

"Well, I haven't had much of a chance yet, what with Macavity making a guest appearance!"

"Well, do it tonight, or I will!" Bomba's tone seemed a little too harsh for timid sister, "Sorry Dem, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, just the longer you leave it, the worse you'll feel"

Demeter cowered under her sister's glare but, deep down she knew she was right.

"Okay, I'll tell, I'll tell him tonight, and you won't say anything?"

"Course not, what do you take me for?"

They laughed and re-entered the sick bay.

* * *

Will Demeter tell Munkustrap about their kitten? Will Bomba keep her promise about not saying anything to him? What else will happen? I don't even know yet, but stay tuned, it will get juicy in the next chapter, just wait and see: ) 


	8. Highly Unusual Gift Of The Gab

* * *

As she rounded the edge of the tyre, Munkustrap almost knocked her down as he bumped into her.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean..." he stopped when he realised who he was talking to, "Bomba, it's you!"

"Wow! Gold star Munk, tomorrow we'll do numbers! Hey, watch where you're walking okay?!"

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you mad at me?"

"Well, you guessed right, and why wouldn't I be? I mean afterall, Demeter has had me worried sick about her"

"About what?"

"Oh, Mr. Munk doesn't know what the scarlet bombshell's talking about! Let me give you the 411! You, Demeter and _your_ kitten"

"Oh that. Listen Bomba..."

"No don't 'Listen Bomba' me! She's my sister and I care about her, and by the looks of things, I care about her more than you do!"

"Bomba, please!" Munk pleaded with her as she was about to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and twirled her round so she was facing him, "Bomba. I, I can explain!"

"Oh, this is gonna be good, shall I bring cocoa?"

"Please, don't be sarcastic with me! I didn't mean to hurt her, she said she didn't wanna wait anymore, so, we, well yanno!"

"And that's all it took? For her to say she didn't wanna wait?! Typical Dems, she always wants to please everyone, she's such a cutie!"

"Hang on a minute, she told you, before she told me?!"

"Well, I am family!"

"Yeah, but, it's my kit!"

"Do I really look bothered, Munk, really? Don't even answer my question, I haven't got time for this!" she went to walk away again, but he grabbed her arm again and twirled her to face him once more.

"I don't know, Bomba! But, you're mighty hot when you're heated!" answered Munk, looking straight into her eyes.

"Wh...what did you say?" said Bomba, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard him say. _I've gotta be dreaming this! I mean, Munkustrap is hitting on **me**! This has got to be a windup!!_

"I said, you look mighty hot when you're angry!" Munk repeated.

"So, you _were_ serious about me, when, when I was over at your den, and you were smiling and laughing, you...Does Demeter know about this?!"

"Demeter?! It's not her I want, it's you!"

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to hurt my sister, okay!" she started to back away from him, but he walked towards her, "Quit it! Would you leave me alone?!"

"Bomba, I was serious about you, I mean, I am serious about you" he backed her up against the tyre, slipped his paws around her minute waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"Munk!" Bomba said as she broke the kiss, "You can't do this! You'll lose Dem and I can't see her like that, I just can't!" He didn't pay any attention to what Bomba was saying, he leaned in again and kissed her, this time though, Bomba returned it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his paw traced up and down her back.

"No Munk, this isn't right!" Bomba broke the kiss again, feeling guilty, she was kissing her sister's mate, "What if someone sees us? I don't want Demeter to find out! I can't do it Munk, I won't!"

She went to walk away for the final time, "So, you don't want me then? I know you Bomba, ever since we first met, and I don't mean on the pier where I found you crying over Macavity!" She wheeled round to face him, with a look of utter shock on her already pale face, "Yeah, I knew that would get you to look at me! You think I don't remeber don't you? I do! It was my first Ball, my mother had just gone to the Heaviside, you were sitting on the fence, watching, hoping that someday you'd be a part of this tribe. I noticed you as the clouds gathered again, consuming my mother's soul in their midst, you noticed me and jumped down"

"Munk, I..I don't remember. Are you sure that was me?"

"I've told you, I would never forget fur like your's. It's so...radiant, just like its owner. Bomba, I knew I'd find you again someday, I watched for you nearly everyday to come back to that fence. I'm sorry about what happened with your kitten, our kitten"

"Oh, Munk!" she burst into tears, "Who told you?"

"I heard it from Mungojerrie, you know, Griddlebone and Macavity's son? He always comes to the yard, he was once a member of the tribe until he tried it on with Rumple, Jenny's daughter, and that got him banished, so he was a stray for a while until Mac found out he was roaming the streets, so he took him in again. Bomba, I had no idea you were going to have our kit, if I'd have known, you would have become a member of the tribe sooner, Demeter inclusive"

"But, I was only a few moons old myself, I wasn't ready to have a kit, my **body** wasn't ready Munk, and it...it" her words dried up, like the tears in her eyes, "Munk, Demeter isn't ready either, that's why I'm so mad at you! But, you being you, and me being me, I can't stay mad at you" she ran her paw over his broad shoulders and down his muscular arms, he shivered under her touch, and she gave a seductive purr in his ear. "**I'm** ready though, what do you say? Shall we give it another go?"

"Bomba! What about Tugger, you can't do that to him, I mean, that's** his** job to do that!" she silenced him with a kiss

"You don't know the half of it! I'm just as bad as Tugger, if not worse! You're not scared are you? I mean, of Demeter finding out? Demeter doesn't know about our past, it didn't work out then, but who's to say history will repeat itself?" she wrapped her leg around him, and her arms found their way back around his neck.

He knew he wanted her, but he didn't expect this, maybe she was right though, history couldn't repeat itself, could it? He knew what he wanted to do to her, but he had the little voice in the back of his head telling him how guilty he would feel in the morning, when he woke up next to his mate, Demeter. Yes, he would have his fun now, but what would really happen when he went home to her, the scarlet seductress' sister, expecting his kitten? He shook the thought out of his head, and carried on with his what his heart was telling him to do. **_Go for the hot sister! Go for Bomba!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Several minutes later, the two were curled in each other's arms, breathless. _**Munk, I told you you'd have fun with her, she's better than Demeter ever could be! **You'll regret it when you get home to your gorgeous mate though, don't say I didn't warn you, Munkustrap, you'll regret it! _He shook the voices out of his head, if that kept going on, he would get really paranoid, and someone would surely guess.

"Bomba...?" she covered his mouth with her paw.

"Shh, no don't speak, just listen" she closed her eyes, gently laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She massaged his chest and he gave a small sigh, she began purring in contentment, "Munk, no one will find out, will they?"

"Oh Bomba, of course not, I love you, you know" he was silent for several seconds, "I wished I'd got to you before my brother had, I want you as my mate!"

Her head shot up so fast, it looked like bonfire night had come early, "What? You can't say that, Munk, not when my sister's your mate" she thought for a moment, "Oh my God, my sister's your mate!"

"Gold star for Bomba!"

"No seriously, what if she finds out?"

"She won't, Bomba listen. I'll make sure of it, yeah? Demeter will _not_ find out!"

He gave her a quick kiss, helped her up from their curled position on the tyre and embraced her for a moment. "Trust me! I'll see you in the morning!" She watched him walk off towards his and Demeter's den, then, she touched her lips with her paw and walked off in the opposite direction to her own den she shared with Tugger.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ooooooh, will Demeter find out about their "Walk To Remeber"? Will Munkustrap keep his cool? Is Bomba the replacement for Tugger's boots? Well, the last will certainly never happen, Tugger's a most precious asset to any Jellicle Junkyard. _

_R&R please, I'll return any I get, when I get the chance to, that is! **ILoveDanFace**_


	9. Work And Games

Author's Note: Hope you all liked the last chapter, this one is probably the most dramatic so far, I'll have you know, so please pay attention to it, crucial to the story, I think.

Lemme know. Please R&R. Lol.

* * *

Each time they saw each other, Bomba and Munk would turn all shy and try and avoid each other when other cats were around them, but when they were alone, it was a different story. They had been meeting at night for two moons now and not one cat had got onto their midnight escapades, even their mates. They would meet in the same place, that same place where they first met, by the tyre in the clearing, they would try and meet every night, but if they did then they thought their mates would suspect something. 

Munk was perched on the edge of the tyre, waiting for his latest interest to enter the clearing. He sat twidling his paws around, he tapped his paws on the floor, he paced and finally when he had his back towards the entrance, she strolled into the clearing. She silently walked up behind him and put her paws over his shoulders, she drew him into an embrace and purred ever so seductively into his ear.

"Did you miss me?" she asked in barely a whisper. He let out a chuckle and turned to face her.

"You bet! What about you? Did you miss me?"

"I don't think I need to answer that question really do I? How've you been?"

"I've been going mad without you, Bomba"

"Really? I've been the same!"

He started to draw her face nearer to his own, he gazed into her eyes and as their lips touched, he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her back and her waist, she broke the kiss.

"Ooh, Munk! Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Are you okay, Bomba? You seem pale"

"I'll be fine, come on, where were we?" she said with a fiendish smile creeping across her face, her eyes glistened in the moonlight. Munk leaned into kiss her again, but before their lips even touched, her paw went up to her forehead, and she started swaying.

"Bomba! What's the matter?" he caught her just in time as her legs gave way.

"Munk...I, what's happening?", and that's all she remembered before her world went black, as she fainted.

* * *

Bomba found herself on a purple velvet cushion in Jennyanydots' den, with Munk, Demeter and Jenny fussing over her, and even though it was the middle of the night, they were all bright eyed and bushy tailed surrounding her unconcious body. 

As she began to open her eyes, Munkustrap was the first to tell the other two she was coming round. Her held her paw in his and Demeter rushed over to where her sister lay with her mate at her side, she held her other paw and stroked her head with her free paw.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up before dawn, how are you feeling, Bomba?" asked Demeter, stroking her sister behind her ear.

"I feel...drained. How long was asleep for?"

"Oh, it wasn't that long dear. But we're ever so glad you decided to make a guest appearance before the new day began! Here take some of this" Jenny said as she rushed over towards Bomba with a cup of sickly, brown medicine.

"What is it?" asked Bomba, eyeing the medicine up curiously.

"Oh, it'll just bring you round a little faster, so there's no chance of you fainting again. Here you are dear, bottoms up" Jenny literally forced the aniseed smelling medicine down Bomba's throat, and plumped her pillow up, as she tried to sit up to talk to her sister and Munk.

"How did I get here then?" Bomba asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, you were out taking a midnight walk" said Munkustrap, speaking in code, "And I was out patrolling, I was walking along the yard's fence, and saw a shape collapse in the clearing, so I ran to tell Jenny and Dem was with her, having the kit checked out. I carried you over here only about twenty minutes ago"

"Oh, thanks Munk. I hope I didn't worry you all. Where's Tugger?!" demanded Bomba.

"He's at his human's house for a few nights" replied Demeter with a hint of relief.

"Well, let's give Bomba the good night's rest she needs, say goodnight dears" Jenny said as she ushered Demeter and Munkustrap out of her den.

"Goodnight Bomba"

"Goodnight, Dem, Munk. Hey Munk, thanks for seeing me and bringing me here" Bomba gave Munk a smile as he left the den, which he returned and followed his mate back to their own den.

"Well, you've had an eventful night dear, I know, but I just want to check you out, make sure you're not damaged, so to speak" Jenny chuckled as she reached for her spectacles, a notebook and pencil, and a thermometer.

* * *

"I hope to Everlasting Cat that Bomba's alright, she looked really tired, didn't she Munk?" Demeter asked her mate as they both curled up on their bed. Munk seemed to be in a daze and didn't hear Demeter speak. 

"Munk? I said I hope Bomba's alright!" Demeter gave her mate a quick nudge and he snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too, but Demeter, she'll be fine, we know she will. She's a strong queen, she can pull through anything, you know what she's like!"

"Yeah, you're Munk, you always are. And I can't wait to have our kitten now, I've actually grown so used to it. I have a kitten, growing, inside me. Oh Munk, it's so exciting. I love you" Demeter licked his cheek and rolled onto her side to sleep, "Goodnight, dear"

"Goodnight love" Munk couldn't seem to stop thinking of Bomba, and he really knew she'd be alright. _I mean, she will, won't she?_ The voice in his head was back and he could not get to sleep, with worry.

* * *

"Are you sure, Jenny?!" questionned Bomba, her face had drained of all colour, and her eyes welled with tears. 

"Positive dear, but, what's wrong? I thought you'd be over the Jellicle moon?" Jenny asked the scarlet queen.

"Oh, I...I, just...didn't think I would be, and so soon. You are sure, Jenny?" she dropped her head to look at the pattern on the quilt Jenny had draped over her.

"Yes love. And you're almost two moons now" Bomba's head shot up and she stared at Jenny.

"Wh...what?" _It can't be? Can it? That first night, with Munk, in the clearing. One time was all it took?_

"Yes, you probably conceived at the Ball, lucky Tugger, eh?" Jenny giggled, and rubbed Bomba's shoulders.

"But, Jenny, I don't want a kit, not yet anyway" Bomba said, and then she thought about what she had said to Munk that first night. _Demeter's not ready for a kit, but I am. What do you say, can we give it another try? _"I mean, what will Tugger say, when he gets back from his humans'?"

"Dear, I'm sure Tugger will be excited, and you will too, in time. You've only just found out dear, it takes time to sink in" Jenny gave the young queen a motherly cuddle, "Trust me, I know from experience" And Jenny smiled at the now sobbing queen in her arms.

* * *

Demeter had been stiring ever since she had drifted off, Munk still hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep, so he kept an eye on her. He thought she was dreaming about being back at the warehouse and Macavity, so he thought of waking her up to make sure, but then she woke up, sat bolt upright and let out a strangled scream. She clutched her stomach and doubled up, her knees brought up under her chin. Munk hastily shot out of the bed and switched on the lights, she was groaning and he noticed she was laying in a huge pool of blood. 

Instantly he thought of running to get Jenny or Jelly, but then thought against it as, Jenny was looking after Bomba, and was probably heading for her own bed, and Jelly was actually at her humans' house. He lept up onto the bed and held onto Demeter's paw, she was now wailing with pain and the tears flowed from her eyes like a waterfall. He knew what was happening.

She looked past her tears and straight into his eyes, with the most sorrowful look in her eyes. She then looked away from him and closed her eyes. "Munk" was all he heard, as she tightened her grip on his paw.

"Demeter, it's okay, I'm here for you. You can do this" he started to stroke her head and neck. She started to shiver and her body racked with the heavy breaths she was taking in as she carried on weeping.

* * *

"How can I tell Tugger? He'll freak out!" Bomba wailed at Jenny, who was now mopping up the tears falling from her eyes. 

"Listen, Bomba, it happens. He'll be a great father, look at how good he is with Etcy and the other princesses"

"Exactly, all he **really **cares about are his fan-girls, he wouldn't want to know about our kit"

"Bomba! Of course he will, you don't know that! Come on dry your tears, I don't want to leave you like this. You can come and stay in my bed with me, Skimble doesn't come home till early hours tomorrow anyway" Jenny told the queen and helped her up off the velvet pillow, and through to the chamber where she and Skimble slept.

"You get in there dear, and I'll cover you up. I'm just going to check on the kits. You snuggle down now" Jenny tucked in Bomba like she was a kitten herself, and went to check on the kittens she was sitting for the tribe, sbefore she left the chamber, she gave Bomba a kiss on her forehead.

Bomba's eyes were heavy from all the crying she had done, and she had been up since the early light, so ever so subtly, her eyes began to close, not knowing any inkling of what was happening to her sister, across the clearing.

* * *

"Munk. I'm sorry. I..." Demeter couldn't finish what she had intended to say, she broke down into a fresh burst of tears. He just just wrapped a protective arm around her and rested his head on hers. She was still crying and shivering, but he was there for her, no matter what. 

_What did I tell you Munkustrap, you'd regret it, going with her sister. This is your punishment. Your mate has had a miscarriage because of your greediness. What will Bomba think of you when she finds out what has happened? Feeling guilty yet? I knew you would, you've got to live with this for the rest of your life. What will you do? You can't run away, you're the Tribe's protector, and next inline for Leader. Just bear that in Munkustrap, Your foolishness cost an unborn kittens' life._

That was the last straw, what could he do to make it up to his mate, for cheating with her _sister_, he didn't know yet, he'd have to sleep on it, but how could he sleep when his mate had just lost their kitten? He needed air, but didn't want to leave Demeter, instead, he just nuzzled her and stroked her fur to comfort her and calm her. This was awful, he didn't know what to do. The voice in his head was right. He now knew what he had to do. Tell Bomba it was over. Yes, that was it. He couldn't see her anymore, he'd tell her when he saw her in the morning. And he drifted off, nowing he was going to do something to make himself feel less guilty. He just hoped it was the right thing to do.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh My Daze. How will Bomba take the news? Will Demeter ever get to know about her mate and her sister? Will Tugger make a good father? Of course he would. Please R&R... :D_


	10. Alumnus of Heaven and Hell

_Author's Note_: I know it's been a while since I last put a chapter up, but I've been up to my eyes in work and more work, I've had no time to play! Lol. So here it is, especially for all you Bomba/Dem/Munk/Tugger lovers out there! Please R&R soon. xxxx LY

* * *

She found herself in a bed she didn't recognise, and someone was lying, curled up next to her. As she began to come round properly, the rays of sunlight shined into her eyes and she turned her head to face the sleeping body next to her. As soon as she saw who it was, she was completely put at ease. 

"Morning, lovey. Did you sleep well?" came Jenny's voice in her ear, "You did have the occasional stir, but other than that, I think you slept as sound as a ki..." she stopped abrutly as she remebered their discovery late last night. "Sorry, Bomba, I forgot about that, and I think you must have too, sleeping so well. Do you fancy some cream for breakfast?"

"No thank-you Jenny. I think I best go and tell my sister the news, thanks for looking after me, I don't think I could have stayed a night on my own, and Tugger should come back tonight. I'll catch you later?" Bomba walked out of Jenny and Skimble's den, stretched and then carried on walking.

As she reached Munk and Demter's den, she got a weird feeling, and she knew that something wasn't right. She hovered around the doorway, listening, and she wasn't sure but, she was certain she heard Demeter crying inside. She marched in without even knocking to find that she had been correct.

"Dems? What's the matter?" she ran over to her sister who was wrapped in Munk's arms.

"Oh, Bomba" she escaped from Munk's arms and flung herself into her sister's, "I lost it!" she wailed, "I lost it! It's all my fault!" Bomba looked in shock at Munk, who just dipped his head and then looked back down at her sister in disbelief. _Oh my God, what can I say now! I can't tell her I'm expecting can I?! This is terrible, I had sex with HER mate, my SISTER'S mate!_

"Oh, Dems! I know, I know" she patted her sister's head and soothed her, "I know what it's like! It's happened to me too!" _Oh, now I've put my foot in it. I shouldn't have said that. Again, another time I've had sex with somone I'm not supposed to, again it was Munkustrap!_

"It...it has? When?" asked Demeter completely astounded, but sobbing, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well...I..didn't want to worry you, and besides it was a long time ago now" Bomba replied trying to escpae the sticky situation she was in, this time her sister couldn't get her out of it, because it was her sister who got her into it and was quizzing her. "Actually Dem, could we not talk about it, it brings back bad memories" Bomba shot a glance at Munk, who she found staring at her with an extremely readable look of utter shock on his face.

"Yes, Dems, talking about the past really doesn't help, escpecially when you wallow in it" Munk told Demeter. He took hold of Demeter in his arms and cradelled her, she soon stopped sobbing and her tired, heavy eyes began to droop and soon enough she had fallen asleep in Munk's arms.

"Munk? Can I have a word?" Bomba whispered, not wanting to wake her sister.

Munk slid Demeter out of his arms and laid her on their bed, he then followed Bomba out of the den and round the corner. Bomba stopped, turned around to face him and he noticed she had tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She took in a deep breath and he just dipped his head a little.

"Munk" she began, she let out a trembley breath, "I don't know how to say this".

Munk took her paw in his and squeezed it tightly, "Bomba if you don't want to tell me then don't!"

"No, Munk! You need to know this!" another tear streaked her cheek, she sniffed and then looked directly into his eyes, "Munk, I'm pregnant."

Munk just shook his head, he said, "Is it...mine?"

"Yes, but we can't let Demeter know. I've lost a kitten before and I know how it feels, now Dem's lost yours, so I'm keeping this one, even if it isn't Tugger's. I just can't see another kitten die" Munk reached out, touched Bomba's cheek, then embraced her. He pulled away from her several seconds later.

"Bomba, you're a strong queen, and I admire you for it. I know Demeter's miscarriage was a punishment for our little escapade, shall we say, but look what's come from it. We've made a new life, together. I..."

Bomba raised her paw to him to stop him. "Munk, what if when this kits born, I give it to you and Dem? I mean, I can't look after a kit! Tugger certainly wouldn't want a kitten cramping his stud reputation!" Munk just blinked in horror. "Munk? Say something!"

He turned his back on her, and put his head in his paw. "Bomba..I" he sighed and turned back to face her, his eyes sad and empty, "I couldn't take a kitten from it's mother, especially from you! Tugger'll survive, he always does. He copes with the kittens hanging round him, so he'll cope with his _own _flesh and blood"

"Munk please, I cannot keep a kitten, Demeter has wanted one for ages, she was so excited to have this one, she's tell me everyday what names she had and what kind of collar she would get. Munk, just talk to her, tell her. Please!!"

"Okay. I'll have a chat with her, see what she says. Then I'll tell you later." he started to walk off, when Bomba caught his arm.

"Munk, can I tell her about me being pregnant? I don't think it'll be as much of a shock! Just wait until Tugger gets back from his human's, then I'll come over and tell her. I need to tell Tugger first"

"You mean, I knew before him?"

"Yes?"

"I knew, before the father?"

"Munk, you are the father!"

"Shh, don't say it so loud! Do you want the whole yard to know our secret?"

"Sorry, but no, I haven't told him. I only found out yesterday, after you took me to Jenny's den"

"Okay, I'll just watch over her until you come over and talk with her. See you later!"

"Catch you later Munk" they both walked in opposite directions, back to their dens.

* * *

_Author's Note: _What will Bomba tell Tugger? How will Demeter take the news? Find out next time. I know this is a really short chapter but the next one will be longer. I promise


	11. Jellicle Cats Develop Slowly

_Author's Note: _I thought I'd put up my new chapters together, since I hadn't written anything for a while, so please R&R, every little helps. Ooh, thanks to Tesco's for their motto. Help me out guys.

* * *

_There he is_. She thought as she peeked through the gap in the junkpile she was hiding behind. I_ guess I'll have to tell him_. Bomba plucked up all the courage she could, walked around the pile and headed towards him. 

Tugger was sat on the trunk of the car, surrounded by the kittens, Jemima and Etcy were on either side, Victoria was sitting behind Jemima and Rumple was sprawled across his lap. As Bomba approached them, Etcy started to rub her head against Tugger's upper arm, being the youngest of the kits, she knew she could get the most of his attention, and plus she was actually quite jealous of Bomba.

"Tugger, can I have a word?" Bomba said.

"I'm a little busy at the minute, can't it wait?"

"No, it's very important!" Bomba screeched at him.

"What's important round here?! Can't it wait?" she glared at him, and stood with a paw on her hip, "Guess not!" he muttered under his breath, "Sorry girls, I'll be back later" he told the kittens.

"Aww", chorused the girls.

"Bomba's a meanie!" exclaimed Etcetera.

"I know sweetie, it's my job. Bomba the Ice Queen!" Bomba said in a fairly annoyed tone as Tugger pryed Rumple off his thigh.

As Bomba led Tugger away to a more private part of the yard, she heard all the princesses sighing and tutting, then going their seperate ways.

"Bom, is this really important, or did someone get a little jealous back there?!" Tugger teased.

"Tugger! I am not jealous of a couple of kits!"

"I think you are!"

"Whatever! I need to tell you something"

"Okay, serious, I can do that!" said Tugger trying to straighten his face but, failing.

"This isn't a game Tugger, I'm being deadly serious"

"Okay, I'm sorry Bomba, carry on"

"You might want to take a seat", he looked directly into her eyes and saw tears starting to form.

"Bomba? What's wrong, are you sick? Baby, tell me"

"Tugger, please", by now the tears were rolling down her face, "just sit down!"

Reluctantly, he sat down, all the time he was looking at her for some kind of clue, she sat with him, and he took her paws in his.

"Tugger, I don't want to disappoint you or make you mad, but...I..."

"Baby, take your time, I know it must so hard for you" he said looking into her eyes.

_You don't know the half of it, babe. _She thought.

"Tugger" she sighed, and then burst into a fresh round of tears, "I'm...we're having a kit".

Even as she said "I'm" he knew what she was going to say. "Bomba, are you sure?"

"Y...yes" she sobbed.

He took her in his arms and began to comfort her shaking body. He stroked her head and kissed her, but still she carried on crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Munk and Demeter had gone to see Jennyanydots about her miscarriage. Jenny had just finished checking Demeter out, she put down her stethoscope and glasses, "Demeter, I'm sorry about your kitten, you are correct about the miscarriage, but I do have some other news for you" Jenny began to smile.

"Jenny? Why are you smiling?" Munk asked her, quite alarmed. He thought she was going to tell them about his and Bomba's kit, he was going to be rumbled.

"Oh, Munkustrap. It's very good news in fact. Demeter, do you not remeber me saying about there being two heartbeats?" Demeter sat confused on the bed for a moment, and then a few seconds later, a glimmer of recognition passed over her face, Jenny smiled even more, "Well,I know you've lost one kitten, but you've still got one. You're still pregnant, Demeter!"

Demeter's face fell in shock, she blinked a few times and then her world went black. She had fainted.

"I knew she'd take it well, dear. Are you okay Munkustrap? You're looking rather pale yourself. Do you need some air?" Jenny asked him.

"I'm fine Jenny, thank you. I just don't believe it. Demeter's still having a kitten?!"

"Yes dear, listen, you go get some air, I'll take care of her when she comes round again. Go on love" Jenny ushered him out of her den, and he was actually glad, it had been very stuffy in there.

_Oh my God! What am I going to do now. A father twice! I need to tell Bomba. That reminds me, her kitten, **our **kitten, she'll have to keep it._

Munk walked off in search of Bomba. He had to tell her that she had to keep her kitten herself.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Ooh, well that's a turn of the books! Demeter was having twins! But, how will Bomba take the news? What will Tugger do when the news gets out he's going to be a father? Will his ego be dented forever? We certainly hope not! Find out next time!!! Keep R&R. 


	12. Not One Of Your Holiday Games

Disclaimer: By special request of Tasha. Lol. Yerr, I don't own Cats as usual, but hey, we never know!

* * *

He found her. She was surrounded by Victoria, Cassandra and a very reluctant Etcetera, who was giving her daggers. He walked up towards her and tapped her on her shoulder, which at first she batted away, as she wasn't facing him. He tapped her again, this time she turned to face him and she didn't like the look on his face. She knew his expression all to well, and knew that there would be trouble ahead, whenever he had it.

"Can we talk?" he whispered so that the other queens couldn't hear, "it's really important".

He helped her up from where she was sitting, and led her away to a more discreet part of the clearing. He stopped and sat her down, he joined her.

"Munk, what's wrong?! I know that look, what is it?" she searched his face for any clues she could find, but, nothing gave it away, "Munk, please talk to me!"

"Alright, listen. I know Dems had a miscarriage and all, but she didn't lose everything" Bomba now looked absolutely confused and bemused.

"Munk...I, I don't understand".

"She was having twins, Bomba", he said very matter of factly, "so, that brings me to my next point..."

"Twins?!" and then a thought dawned on her, "Munk, what if I'm having twins too?! We'll get found out!"

"Bomba, I'm sure you won't be having twins, okay, I assure you. Back to where I was, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but, you're obviously going to have to keep your own kitten, now that we know Demeter still is carrying"

"But, Munk!! You know I can't look after a kitten! What'll I do?!"

"Bomba, what happened to you saying, that Demeter isn't ready, but you are?!"

Bomba hung her head and let out a troubled sigh, "Munk, that was just to get you to...well, you know, and even though I regret it now, I know I really don't"

"Bomba, you didn't have to say those things, you know I love you, but I love Demeter too, you know?"

She had now started to sob, so he being the sensetive and caring tom that he was, pulled her into an embrace, just as Demeter strolled around the corner and spotted them in the act.

"Bomba? Munk?", Demeter said in barely a whisper as she approached the two cats, "What's wrong?"

As soon as they heard Demeter's sweet voice, they let go of each other, Bomba still sobbing but trying to get rid of the evidence she'd ever been crying.

"Demeter, ermm...I, Bomba's got a bit of news" he gave a glance at Bomba, who was now staring at him, with a look of utter disbelief.

Demeter looked taken aback at this, and almost ran over to the spot her sister was sitting in, and basically leapt on her in an embrace.

"Bomba, what is it?!"

"Dem..." she let out another sigh, and turned away, sniffed and then turned bcak to face her sister, "Dems...Tugger, Tugger and I, well...we're having a kit"

"But, Bomba that's great!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! What's wrong? I mean, haven't you always wanted a kit?"

Bomba shot Munk a glance, and knew she had to tell her sister the truth. "Listen Dem?"

"Yes?!"

"Well, the truth is..." Munk was now in panic and staring at Bomba, "The truth is, Dems, this kitten isn't Tugger's" Munk felt like he was going to faint, he started to break into a sweat and his breathing got heavier.

"What?! What do you mean, it isn't Tugger's?"

"Well, I was out walking one night, and...I, I must have collapsed, and well, you know what you get when a queen walks alone in an alleyway and there are toms prowling around!"

"You...you were raped?"

"I think so, but Munk came to save me, he had heard me trying to fight off this tom, and carried me back to the yard, I don't know what I would have done without him!"

"Munk! You are a hero!! But Bomb, why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister! I've told you everything!"

_Okay, Bomba, maybe that wasn't the truth, but it could've been, what's the difference, Demeter won't find out, will she?_

"Yeah, Demeter, I know, but there are still some things I find I can't tell people, especially you, you'll understand someday, but until then, I can't tell you! I'm sorry" and she burst into a fresh round of tears and ran off to her den.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her?" said Demeter as she began to rise from her seated postiton, but Munk made her sit back down.

"No, she needs to be on her own for a while! Why don't we think of some names?!"

* * *

Bomba was lying on the bed, when in strolled Tugger, to find her in a heap and blurry eyed, "Baby? What's up?"

She shot up and threw herself into his chest, she sobbed into his fur, "Tugger..."

He wrapped his arms around her slender, shaking frame and stroked her fur, he hated seeing her like this, she was usually so...different. She was always laughing and flirting, and when she wasn't doing one of those two things, she would be found bathing on the old Ford or dancing around and generally being sexy.

"Baby, look at me. Tell me what's wrong!" he cupped her chin and lifted it, so she was looking into his eyes. They were warm and as she looked deep inside them, she felt she could really open up and tell him.

He led her over to their bed and they sat down, he took her paw and again looked deeply into her eyes.

"Tugger..." she swallowed, her throat was so dry, she could just about manage to get his name out, but she had to tell him, "Tugger...I really don't want to say this, but I know I have to tell you. I know this could put our mateship on the rocks, but I need to tell you!" she began to weep.

"Baby, come on, you can tell me anything. Come on"

"No! This is different. It's too hard for me to say, but I'm going to make myself say it, even if I make myself sick" she closed her eyes, and took in a few deep breaths, "Tugger, this is going to be hard for both of us to hear, and I know you'll be angry with me, but you've gotta listen to me!"

He ran his free paw through his mane and then brought it down to touch her face.

"I don't know where to start. You're going to hate me for this. I might as well get my things now, and move out!"

"Bomba, don't be stupid, of course I won't hate you, you know I love you, no matter what happens"

_Oh Tugger, if only you knew, then you wouldn't be saying these words. Okay, Bomba, prepare yourself for world destruction._

"Okay. But just to let you know, I..."

"Bomba?! Just tell me"

There was an extremely long pause, and it felt like eternity was passing by, until Bomba broke the silence, "I had sex with Munk" and she lowered her head, so she wouldn't Tugger's heart breaking. _If this is life, I'd hate to find out what Hell is like. But I'll probably find out sooner or later, because that's where I'll end up. Please, say something Tugger!_

Tugger had stood up, and was pacing up and down inside the den, he was running his paws through his fur and shaking his head. He then turned to face her, "Why?" He didn't say it in an angry or aggresive way, but a cool, calm and collected way, which made Bomba flinch.

"I love him. Tugger...even before Dem and I came here, I'd met him. It was a long time ago, we were still both kittens ourselves but, we...I got pregnant with his kitten, and then had a miscarriage"

Tugger sat back down on the bed next to his mate, and just stared at her face, he felt his chin beginning to quiver, and turned before the tears began to appear on his cheeks.

"And, now...this is the hardest part for me to say" she held her head in her paw, "The kitten's his, Tugger. I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you before!"

"Bomba..." he sighed and took her paws in his, he shook his head, "does...does he know?"

"Yes"

"And Dems, does she?"

"No, I can't bring myself to tell her, I feel so ashamed, I mean, what would you do if your brother...sorry, I didn't mean...I just can't tell her, at least, not until it's here"

"I understand. Bomba, I want to be the father of that kitten. I don't want you to move out or tell Dem, yet. I want to be able to bring this kitten up, with you. I love you Bomba, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I need you"

And he drew her face nearer to his, and began to kiss her.

* * *

"Munk, what do you mean? The kitten's your's?" Demeter said cautiously.

"Demeter, I know, but, you know what Bomba's like, she...forced herself on me"

"And did she climb on top of herself and make herself pregnant too?!"

"Well, you..."

"Munk, don't! We're having a kitten together, and Bomba and TUGGER are having their kitten together, okay. I really don't want to believe this but I know I have to, so I'll keep it at the back of my mind, where I don't think about things"

"Demeter, there's something else" he held her arm and turned her round so, she was face to face with him, "when she had her miscarriage a while ago...that kitten was mine"

"What??" Demeter gasped as she sunk onto the cushion beneath her, "and she didn't tell me? Munk, I don't believe her sometimes, but this...why didn't she tell me?!"

"Maybe she...wasn't ready to have a kitten, and was actually glad that...it, happened?" Munk suggested, and Demeter looked at him and nodded her head slightly, she moved towards him, and snuggles herself in his arms.

"Munk, I don't want this to tear us apart, if anything, I know it'll make us all stronger and we'll love each other more"

"Yeah, I hope so too" he kissed her and nuzzled her.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Finally Demeter knows about Bomba and Munk, as does Tugger. But, Munk doesn't know Bomba told her mate, and vice versa. What will happen when they find out? R&R, please. **_Tasha, chapter written for you!! _**


	13. Unashamed Felinity

Disclaimer: Yerr, yerr. We all know the score. So I'm not going to say. This should be the last chapter, but I may be able to squeeze another chapter out. Maybe two! Who knows. Lollll.

* * *

Demeter and Bombalurina were nearing the end of their pregnancies, and they had caused such a stir around the yard, "Two sisters, pregnant and expecting at the same time, it's unbelievable" chuckled Asparagus to the group around him, consisting of Jelly, Jenny, Skimble and Cassandra as the sisters walked by them. 

"Yes, it's rather amazing, dear isn't it?", chimed in Jelly.

"Did you know Demeter had a miscarriage? She was carrying twins, and then in the middle of the night, it happened. I think it was the same night I told Bombalurina that she was expecting. An awful night" Jenny told the group.

"Really?" said Cassandra, pretending to be shocked, but really not.

"Yes, dear, I thought you would have known that, being quite close to Bomba and all?" asked Jenny.

"No. She somehow kept that from me!"

"Well, anyway, they don't have much longer to wait now, perhaps a few more days, a week at most, maybe two for Bomba", said Jelly, trying to change from the subject of demeter's recent trauma.

"Yes, it'll be the best day of their lives!" Skimble jumped with a line, he hadn't said anything since they started talking about the pregnant queens.

* * *

Bomba and Demeter sat themselves on the edge of the tire, with great difficulty, as their swollen abdomens got in the way. They began talking about their kittens when a familiar scent waved through the yard. 

"Wait." Demeter began, hushing her sister, "do you smell that?"

Bomba sniffed the air around them, shook her head, then realised she did smell something, "Yes!" She looked to her sister and Demeter had an alarmed look on her face.

"It has Macavity written all over it!" retorted Demeter.

"Oh, come off it Dem! It's not Macavity. Don't you think he would have appeared by now, if he were here?"

This made Demeter relax a little, but she couldn't help giving a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure he wasnt lurking behind them. "Yes, you're right, I'm just being paranoid. Sorry. Well, then, if it isn't Macavity..." And she was cut off by a swagbag landing beside her.

"It's Mungo!" screeched Bomba.

"Yes, it is!" replied Mungo, emerging from behind a box of soap-powder.

Bomba jumped, or rather got up as fast as her bump would let her do so, and waddled over to Mungo. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek. He then pulled back to look her over, and as his eyes reached her tummy, the smile faded from his face.

"Dora...what happened?!" he asked trying to be serious but failing miserably. He received a little smack on his upper arm from her.

"Mungo, we're expecting! And, it's not Pandora anymore, or Phedra." A look of total bewilderment crossed his face.

"Huh?"

"Yes" Demeter began to rise from her seated position and joined in the conversation, "when we became Jellicles, we lost our...our"

"Other names?" he helped her out a little.

"Yes. I'm now Demeter, and Dora is now Bombalurina".

"Oh, well" he bowed to the two queens in front of him, "pleased to meet you Lady Demeter", he took her paw and kissed it, "And Lady Bombal...".

"Bomba will do" she laughed as he took her paw and also kissed her.

"So, do you think they'll let me be a Jellicle?"

"Mungojerrie?!", came Munkustrap's astounded voice. The two queens jumped in shock, as Munk rounded the tyre.

"Munkustrap!", answered Mungo.

"Heaviside, I haven't saw you in years! How have you been?"

"Well, great, but my dad threw me out again. Is there any possibility I could return to the tribe?"

By now the sisters were so confused, they just stared at the two toms before them. Bomba was the first to speak.

"So, you two know each other?" she asked.

"Yes, sweet cheeks. Me and Munk go back a long way." answered Mungo.

"Yeah, Bomba. Didn't I ever tell you Mungo used to be part of the tribe?" Munk chipped in.

"No, we didn't know" said Demeter.

"And if you did tell us, we probably weren't paying much attention!" joked Bomba.

"Never mind", said Munk, "I'm sure my dad'll let you join again, afterall, you are a Jellicle by birth".

"Yeah, that's right!", exclaimed Mungo, "Cheers mate, is it okay if I go and find some of my old pals?"

"Why not?!" Munk replied. And Mungo walked off to find some of the old, familiar faces he once knew.

* * *

Some time later that day, it was nearing dusk and Munk had told Demeter, Bomba and Old Deuteronomy about Mungo wanting to regain his Jellicle status, so they were all sitting in the clearing waiting for the news to spread around the yard. 

"So, that's how he lost his Jellicle title?" asked Demeter.

"Pretty much so. But, I'm sure he's learned from his mistakes, as we all do" replied Munk, but then mentally groaned when he realised what he'd said. Bomba just turned her face away from his.

"Well, yes. But I'm pretty sure he..." Bomba cut off. She felt a strange twinge in her stomach, which disappeared almost as quickly as it had came.

"But what I don't get is, who are his pa..." Demeter also cut off. Then all of a sudden, a huge pool of water escaped her body, and she gasped in shock and embarassment.

It was a good few seconds before any of the other three cats surrounding her realised what had happened.

"Quick, Munk, call Jenny and Jelly. Demeter's ha...".

Bomba's water's broke also.

"Both of them are having their kitten's!" Deuteronomy shouted at his eldest son. Munkustrap ran off to fetch the two nurse cats, and also Cassandra, as she would be helpful to use her hypnosis on the queens if the pain got too much for them to handle.

"Okay ladies, please, if you can move, I need you both to lie down." Deuteronomy instructed the sisters, while they waited for Munk to return with the entourage he went to collect. Who'd have known a small kitten would cause such a fuss. Well, in this case, two small kittens.

Demeter shuffled her hips so that she was in more of a propped up position than a lying one, but Bomba had difficulty in moving at all. And she began to be alarmed.

Munkustrap returned, follwed by Jenny and Jelly but no Cassie, he couldn't find her. Trust her to go to human's house, tonight of all nights. Typical. Jenny ran straight over to Bomba, who seemed to be having trouble breathing properly. And Jelly busied around Demeter.

"Bomba, sweetie, I need you to lie down for me. Can you do that?" Jenny asked the queen. She tried to help her move but to no avail. "Bomba, are you okay? You seem to be having trouble with something"

"It's called contractions Jenny!", screeched Bomba.

"Okay Demeter. Push!" exclaimed Jelly. "That's it dear. Push!"

"I am pushing!" whimpered Demeter, "it hurts, Jelly." And she pushed again.

Jenny began to prod and feel around Bomba's abdomen, and began to "Mmm" and "Ahh" and even nodded her head a few times.

"Bomba, I don't want to worry you, but, your kitten's gonna be a breach birth, so it may take a lot longer than Demeter's to arrive, and it may hurt little more too!" Jenny assured Bomba before running up to Old Deuteronomy to collect some towelled materials and odd bits of cloth to wrap the newborns in.

"Push Demeter. Push! Push!" Jelly was now screeching at the top of her lungs at Demeter, whose kitten was nearly born.

"Make it stop Jelly! I can't do anymore!" she whimpered again.

"Okay lovey, just two or three more pushes, and we'll have a lovely kitten here!" Jelly held onto her paw and sqeezed it whenever she needed to push again.

"Jenny?!" Bomba cried out. She was in so much pain, she thought she might split in two. "Help me, Jenny!"

"I know Bomba, sweetie. Just keep going, you're doing excellent. So much braver and more determined than any other queen I've ever saw" Jenny rubbed Bomba's shoulder and held her paws. Every now and then checking to see if anything had appeared yet.

"Oh, Deme!" Jelly exclaimed, "you've done it! It's a princess!" Jelly placed the newborn kitten onto Demeter's chest for her and Munkustrap to see. The only thing was, she had black and ginger fur.

"Oh, Demeter! She's beautiful, just like you!" Munk nuzzled Demeter, and then their kitten, "Demeter, I love you."

"Munk, please. Don't." Demeter chocked out.

"What's up?"

"Demeter?" Bomba joined in.

"It's Macavity's". _There, I've said it. It's out in the open. I so couldn't keep that from Munk much longer._

"Oh" Munk took a step away from Demeter and the kitten, "I understand".

"Munk, don't do this to her!" Bomba warned him, as he neared her side, "Just love it, as your own?!"

Munk, looked down at Bomba, still in labour, and nodded. She was right. He'd been there through everything for Demeter. He'd helped her through a miscarriage. It was their kitten, his, not by blood but, he would still be the loving father he ought to be to the princess in Demeter's arms.

"You're right Bomba. Anthea is mine, maybe not by blodd, but I'll still love her as my own" he neared Demeter again, leaned over and kissed the kitten on the forehead.

"Anthea?" questionned Demeter.

"Yes, do you like it?"

Demeter thought for a moment, looked down at the princess, who was now sleeping on her mothers chest. Demeter cocked her head to one side, then looked back up at Munk, "Yes. I like. I like it a lot!"

Just as Demeter, Munk and Anthea were beginning to settle into a familyesque portrait, Bomba let out an ear piercing scream, and grabbed onto the nearest piece of junk she could reach. She began to squeeze it as she pushed the kitten out. Jenny at her action station, ready with a towel to wrap and dry the kitten.

Munk hurried over to Bomba this time, and held onto her paw. She had sweated with the exertion of labour, but he still stroked her fur to give her a calming influence. She pushed and pushed until at long last, the kitten had made its appearance into the world. Jenny quickly dried off the kitten and wiped down its fur, before placing it onto Bomba's slightly fuller chest, and leaving them to gaze at the kitten.

"Bomba, your kitten is also a princess, and she's just as beautiful as you are" Jenny said, touching Bomba's cheek and giving her a wink. Bomba gave her a weak smile in return.

Jenny and Jelly moved a little away from where the sisters had given birth to their kittens, and went to sit on the tyre with Old Deuteronomy.

"What shall we call her, Munk?" Bomba asked.

"I don't know, I only had one princess name, my other was a tom name!" he replied with a slight chuckle.

"How about...Angelina? Destiny? Savanna? Nol..."

"What about Aurora? She's got the same colour fur as a sunset?" Demeter piped up from her position, curled up with Anthea.

"Aurora" Bomba whispered into the kitten's ear, and she seemed to smile at the name, which made Bomba and Munk smile too, "Yes, I think Aurora suits her perfectly!"

Demeter smiled at her sister, and she received a warm smile from Bomba and Munk just looked between the sister's and smiled to himself.

_Things are going to be so different now Munk. But you already knew that. Ever since the day Bomba announced she was going to be a mother. You've got to look after them both, and the kitten's, they're both your's. You're a lucky tom, Munk. Keep them all close, and never lose them._

_

* * *

_

I think this is quite a cute chapter, tell me wht you think. :


	14. Daylight, see the dew on a Sunflower

Disclaimer: Erm, so Yerrr. Maybe the last chapterrr.

* * *

As the sisters settled down with their newborns, Tugger came over to see his mate. As he neared, he smelled some new scents and saw Bomba and Demeter both had bundles wrapped in their arms and laying on their chests, as they breathed lightly while they slept. He knelt down next to Bomba and kissed her forehead, he looked at the kitten and sighed. Not a troubled sigh, but a calm and collected sigh, full of warmth and happiness. 

As the sigh drawed to an end, Bomba woke up and turned to face him. They smiled at each other, and Tugger curled himself around Bomba and their kitten to keep them warm. "Bomba, I'm so proud of you!", he kissed her head, "Do we have a name yet?".

"Her name's Aurora" Bomba replied in a worn voice.

"And I can see why. She takes after you with the colours, sweetcheeks, no doubt about that!".

"Yes. She does."

"I only wish I could say something to the effect about me" Tugger looked a little depressed as he said it, but then realised Bomba was staring at him, and quickly changed his expression. "But, she'll never know...about what happened, well, at least until we know the time's right. She'll be our kitten. Your's and mine". He ran a soft paw across the sleeping kittens' head and then along one of her minute ears.

"She's so small. Tugger, I'm glad I kept her now".

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Tugger asked with a hint of a nervous laugh.

"Shhh, you'll wake her" Bomba replied silencing Tugger with a finger over his lips, "I was going to give her to Demeter, because, she'd had a miscarriage and we all thought she'd lost her kitten, and I didn't know how to look after a kitten. I mean, come on, Bomba, a mother?! Yeah, right!"

"Baby, don't bring yourself down, I hate it when you do that. You can look after a kitten, and you will. No, we both will. We'll bring her up together. She does have a hint of me in her!"

"Oh, Tugger. Quit fooling!".

"No, really, she does. I mean she does look a lot like you and Munk but, she has a certain...chram about her, that would belong to me!" Tugger said with his trademark grin.

"Yeah. I guess you're right sweetie!".

While Bomba and Tugger continued talking about their new kitten, and figure lurked in the background and had overhead quite a lot of their conversation about the real paternity of Aurora. Demeter stirred and moaned a little as she shifted her postion. Anthea was a little neglected while Demeter slept and Munkustrap was on patrol around the Yard, so Tugger picked up the tiny bundle and cradled her in his arms.

"I think we should all move into one of the dens, it's getting a tad chilly out here, and I'm worried about Demeter" Bomba said when Tugger had sat back down, holding his neice.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right Bomba. You take the kittens, and I'll pick Dems up and carry her, she can spend the night at our den"

Tugger picked up Aurora, just until Bomba had stood up, then passed her the two kittens, she made her way across the clearing towards their den. Tugger leaned over Demeter and scooped her up, she stirred again but, was sound asleep, which he was glad about, normally i anyone picked her up or touched her in her sleep, they would get clawed or scratched by her.

* * *

The figure that had been lurking in the background waited until Tugger had reached a safe distance before it scurried off in such as hurry, it knocked over a stack of old cassette tapes. Keeping in the shadows, rushing and dodging between the junk piles and dens, trying not to wake or disturb anyone on the way to where it was going.

* * *

By the time Tugger reached his and Bomba's den, Bomba was curled up in their bed with both kittens, curled around them, and her tail flicking in contentment. Tugger then placed Demeter gently down on the bed next to her sister and her kitten, he tucked them all in properly, and took a spare blanket, he made himself comfortable on a heap of cushions in the corner of the den from where he could watch over the sleeping sisters and their kittens. 

Bomba felt Tugger's presence and stirred, he noticed she was scowling in her sleep, so he leaned over and smoothed out the creases in her brow, she woke gently and smiled up at him. He was hovering over her, smiling back down at her. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which made her giggle like a princess. He lay down on the bed next to her and Aurora, and he draped his arm across her hip and snuggled in next to her and Aurora.

He felt he had the perfect family life now. He had his Humans too, which was a bonus, they'd never go hungry, especially with a kittne to look after, he decided he would go back to his Humans more often and sneak food out to Bomba and Aurora. He knew he loved her. He'd do anything for her, for both of them.

* * *

"She said what?!", Jelly exclaimed. 

"Yes, that's exactly what she said. I heard her, talking to him, telling him. I couldn't believe it either", Jenny replied.

"But, what shall we do? Do we tell Deuteronomy? I mean, what did Tugger say?"

"He didn't seem all that bothered to be honest, like he already knew..."

"He probably had an idea, we all know what Bomba's like!" Jelly said, sternly but with the faintest hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, well, I should be getting back now, Jelly. Skimble shall be sending out a search party for me! Toodle Pip!" Jenny waved as she was heading through the "door" of Jelly and Gus's den.

"Toodle Pip, Jeny!", replied Jelly, as she thought for a moment, then turned and went into the bedroom.

* * *

By the time Bomba and Tugger woke up, Demeter had already woke up and was feeding little Anthea. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb her sleeping sister and her mate. Bomba reached out to touch Demeter's shoulder, and she turned just before her paw fell on her. Bomba noticed she was also holding Aurora, she thought Bomba could do with having some time to make it up to Tugger.

"Thanks Demeter" Bomba said, smiling at her sister. Demeter just smiled back, and looked at Tugger with a knowing glance. "Listen Dem, I...shall we take the kits out to see the Yard? What do you say? Let them meet everyone?!"

"Yes, I'd like that. And I haven't saw Munk since just after Anthea was born, so I may go and find him" Demeter said shyly, as Tugger was looking at her.

"Listen, baby? I don't mind looking after the kits for a while if you want some space? What do you say? Bomba? Dems?" Tugger asked, feeling a lot more mature than he usually did. Demeter just stared at him as if he'd grown another tail.

"Well, if you're offering to? It'd be a good chance for you to get...let's see, accquainted with your daughter. Yeah, that would be good. But, on the other hand, I did want to take her out, let her see the sunrise and it shining. I wanted her to meet the other kittens and the other Jellicles. So, actually, I think I'll take her today. If that's alright?" Bomba said.

"I suppose. I was going to go and get some food from my Humans today anyway. I'll bring you something nice back. Love you, and I'll catch you later okay?" Tugger pecked Bomba's cheek, and ran a paw over Aurora's head, tickling her behind her ear. He gave Demeter a small smile and walked out of the den.

"Okay then, let's get going!" Demeter chirped. And they both walked out into the morning sun, kittens in arms and a spring in their step.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Hey gang! I know I haven't written anything for a while, just started uni you see. Busy, busy, busy! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Again, I may be able to do another one, I hope so! Love You all. :


End file.
